Xerosic
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Xerosic | jname=クセロシキ | tmname=Xerosicy | slogan=no | image=XY Xerosic.png| size=150px | caption=Artwork from X and Y| gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Unknown | hair=Red | hometown=Unknown | region=Kalos | relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=yes | anime=yes | generation= | games= | team=yes| teamname=Team Flare| teamrank=Scientist| epnum=XY094 | epname=From A to Z! | enva=Abe Goldfarb| java=Tsuguo Mogami| }} Xerosic (Japanese: クセロシキ Xerosicy) is one of five Team Flare scientists in Pokémon X and Y. In the games Xerosic is one of five scientists that are the driving force behind Team Flare. He is the only male Team Flare Scientist and has red goggles. He is first encountered in the basements of Lysandre Labs. After battling the player deep in the hideout, he offers them a chance to stop the ultimate weapon by choosing one of two buttons, as one will activate the device. However, despite both his offer and Lysandre's promise, he activates the weapon regardless of the player's choice, bragging that it is a victory for Team Flare's science. After the downfall of Team Flare, Xerosic goes into hiding and begins conducting a project on his own, attracting Looker's attention. He sets up a lab in a secret floor of the Lysandre Labs complex and posts a notice in Lysandre Café looking for part-time employees, hiring the for security and Emma as his test subject. He creates a device called the "Expansion Suit", which can augment a human subject in a number of ways, including giving them superhuman reflexes, shapeshifting powers and the ability to hack and control Poké Balls. After teaching Emma how to be a and loaning her his Pokémon, Xerosic advances his experiment to the next stage, in which he remote-controls the suit while Emma sleeps inside, unaware of what she is actually doing. This figure, dubbed "Essentia," goes on a crime spree throughout Lumiose City using personalities and disguises based on various Trainer classes pre-loaded into the Expansion Suit's databanks. The player and Looker ultimately unmask Essentia as Emma and discover Xerosic's secret laboratory, at which point he sets his creation on them in repeated battles. Eventually, however, Looker's dedication to Emma's well-being moves Xerosic enough to make him have a change of heart, and he frees Emma from his control. Xerosic realizes that while his creation of the Expansion Suit was a success, his plans were finished. He surrenders to Looker and is taken away for trial. Before leaving, however, he donates all of his Pokémon and the Expansion Suit to Emma, having deactivated the remote-control function of the suit, asking her to use them to protect the peace of Lumiose City. Pokémon Lysandre Labs |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSXerosic.png |size=150px |prize= 6,720 |class=Team Flare |name=Xerosic |game= |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=2}} | | Given to Emma * Xerosic gives these Pokémon to Emma during her time as Essentia. After he is arrested, it is implied he permanently leaves them to her, but Xerosic's Crobat and Malamar are the only Pokémon she uses in rematches. Quotes ;Lysandre Labs (initial visit) * Before battle :"So the Poké Balls we received and the Pokémon we've gathered are where they need to be. Add it all up, and it means all preparations are complete!" :"Oh ho ho! You're the one I've heard so much about! I've been waiting for you! I need to do a little research on you! Come, let us begin!" * Being defeated :"Oh ho ho! You're wonderful! Your Pokémon are amazing!" * After being defeated :"Wonderful! Amazing! You have tremendous skill and bravery! When you add that up, it means I will tell you something very interesting. It happened 3,000 years ago. The ultimate weapon was used to put an end to the war in an instant. If we use that incredible power, we can finally free Kalos of the foolish humans that plague it! Behind me you'll find a |red button}} and a |blue button}}. One of them is the button for activating the ultimate weapon. Push one now! Come on! Push one!" ::Red button: "You pushed it! Oh ho ho! You pushed the little red button! Too bad...for you! Pushing that button has enabled us to use the ultimate weapon! Don't feel too down, though. I would have activated it even if you had guessed correctly. ::Blue button: "You pressed it! Oh ho ho! You pressed the blue switch! Winner, winner! Congratulations! But I'm still going to activate the ultimate weapon! I know the boss promised that we wouldn't if you pushed the correct button, but I refuse to let the potential go to waste! I'll just use my remote, here! Click-click! And the power is ON! :::'Either way:' ''Come on! Look! Look at the monitor!" * If talked to before pushing the button :"I'm very curious to see the results of my research. To use the ultimate weapon to cleanse this world once and for all... It's fascinating!" * After pushing the button :"Did you see? The ultimate weapon is reborn! The poisonous flower has bloomed! All shall perish! Except for Team Flare! Look at Geosenge! It has bloomed in Geosenge Town! The boss's dream of creating a beautiful world will come true! Add it all up, and it equals... a victory for our SCIENCE!" ;Lysandre Labs (post-game, Looker Chapter 5) * Expansion Suit Field Trials: Secret Records (on bookshelves in the room beyond Nix, on the Hidden Floor) **Volume 1 *:"The XXth day of the XXth month... Posted an advertisement for part-time work at the Lysandre Café to recruit a test subject for the suit's field trials. The Expansion Suit should make even an average Trainer into a superhuman force, a force to be reckoned with... It is the ultimate result of my life's study--my magnum opus. The trials must be a success! I wait on the appearance of a young, healthy, and ambitious test subject." **Volume 2 *:"The XXth day of the XXth month... At long last, a response came to my advertisement for part-time work. The subject's name is Emma. She is a healthy girl, 16 years of age. When I attempted to explain the intent of my research, she gave little sign of understanding. She does appear to understand the passion I have put into the suit research, and she showed interest in continuing with the trials. Now that Team Flare has been disbanded, my funds are running severely low. I hired her on the spot. The trials must proceed with no time lost. First, I'll measure Emma's physical and mental abilities to ensure she can complete the trials." *:"The XXth day of the XXth month... I have customized the suit to better fit Emma's frame." *:"The XXth day of the XXth month... I have designated the code name Essentia to be used when Emma is wearing the Expansion Suit. " **Volume 3 *:"The XXth day of the XXth month... As we make final preparations for the trials, a new trouble strikes. I have learned that Emma has no experience as a Pokémon Trainer! With little other choice, I am forced to instruct the girl on all the basics." *:"The XXth day of the XXth month... I have lent Emma my own Pokémon and am instructing her on the skills needed in a Pokémon Trainer. However, my Pokémon seem only to wish to play with the girl. They show no desire to engage in battle. Their behavior is most puzzling. They have never shown signs of being particularly friendly nor reluctant to battle. Their playfulness is a detriment to the trials. I will have to control the suit remotely in order to have any chance of starting the trials in time. **Volume 4 *:"The XXth day of the XXth month... Finally, the trials are underway. The first trial is designed to test the suit's physical capabilities. Using the texturing function, the subject has infiltrated the closely guarded art museum and left an insignia on a historical mural. The remote-control function has worked without complications thus far. Emma shows no ill effects from her time in the suit. Her memory is blank. When questioned, she describes her experience as "taking a nap." Perhaps I will give her a bonus in celebration of this successful trial."'' **Volume 5 *:"The XXth day of the XXth month... Trials begin of a key part of the Expansion Suit: the hacking cable I've called the Poké Ball Jack. With the texturing function enabled, the subject battles Trainers around the city. She then collects Poké Balls from Trainers she defeats, so that we may use them in our tests. The results of the tests have been quite favorable thus far. However, these trials have not been entirely free from incident. Some apparent acquaintances of Emma's are proving to be a hindrance to our progress. Among these acquaintances is a boy who appears to be the new Champion, but this is not yet confirmed. We encountered a glitch in the remote-control programming, and I lost control for a brief period. Fearing possible effects on Emma, I suspended the trials temporarily. When we returned to the secret base, I examined the girl for signs of damage, but she appeared to be unharmed. She still retains no memories from her intervals in the suit. The one thing she admitted was experiencing "a frightful dream."" * After Nix leaves :"Hmm... Why did the remote control malfunction only that one time? Do I need to do more than simply put her in a state of sleep? Must I subdue her spirit, too? No, no. Doing that would put far too great a strain upon Emma's mind..." :"Oho ho ho! You're the / from the glitched trial! You've been interfering with my research! Very well. You will be the next subject for my trials! If Essentia can defeat you in the Expansion Suit, that is all the proof necessary to show that my research has been correct from the start! Come, Essentia!" :"Now, battle! Battle, my Essentia!" * After the player's first battle with Essentia :"Astonishing! More than satisfactory! But Essentia's skills go far beyond this! Now, battle! Battle on, my Essentia!" * After the player's second battle with Essentia :"Wonderful! Magnificent! But Essentia is only getting started! Now, battle! Battle on, my Essentia!" * After the player's third battle with Essentia :"Come, come, we can still go on! Or are you worn out? Too bad that Essentia will never experience physical or mental fatigue as long as she wears the Expansion Suit that I designed! Now, battle! Battle on, my Essentia!" :"Wha--?!" :"What?! Who are you two? Why are you here?" :"You can't just barge into a private residence like this! This is a crime!" :"Grrr... Still, you will not capture me! Go, Essentia! Get them all!" :"It's useless, you fools! Nothing you try will work! Emma cannot hear you! The one in control of Essentia is not Emma, but me!" (Looker tries again to get through to Emma, but Essentia remains silent.) "Isn't the power of science amazing? There's no way she will hear you now!" (Mimi talks to Emma and Essentia screams.) "What?! How can this be happening? Not a problem, though. Watch this! Remote-control function... Set to maximum output!" * After the player's final battle with Essentia :"... ... ..." :"... ... ..." :"Remote control... Power down. Deactivate." :"All I did was turn off the remote-control capability. There was never any danger to the girl." :"Yes, my girl... We're done... You did a good job, Emma. The trials are now complete. I'm afraid your job is all over." :"Of course. Why would I mind having a chat with you..."Looker," or so you're apparently called." ;Looker Bureau * Alone with Looker :"Oho. Right enough. The graffiti in the art museum and the theft of the Trainers' Poké Balls? All me, controlling Essentia remotely with the Expansion Suit! Emma was clinically unconscious in the suit. Her mind had no clue what her body was doing. She has zero responsibility for any of the crimes. You need not doubt her." :"If you're apprehending anyone, it should be me alone." :"You had better believe it. Emma is a fine person. She may be a bit foolish, but she's strong and clear in purpose. Yes, clarity... It is required when one dedicates oneself to a single pursuit. Clarity of heart and purpose is needed if work such as my research is to succeed. The Expansion Suit that I dreamed of could only have been created thanks to the clear dedication of that girl's heart. When you add that all up, it means... That I have no regrets. Take me away, Officer." :"Hm?" :"... ... ..." :"... ... ... ... ... ... Looker--or whatever your name truly is--your soft words are unexpected... But not unappreciated. Th-thanks." ; * In the final Looker chapter :"I'm telling you I gave them back! Every last one of them!" :"And I did! I returned them! And I'm turning myself in without a fight, so just give me a minute!" :"Haha! Here they come!" :"Because I contacted Emma, of course! I'm sure she'll be here any minute, too!" :"Good timing, Emma!" :"Yes! That is it! Bonds! The preposterous notion which cannot be seen nor measured! And yet I cannot deny that they do still exist! Fear not, Emma, for I suspect that you will always be tied to the International Police by your bonds!": :"Emma! I give you my Expansion Suit! I have removed the remote-control functionality, so you needn't worry! As the new head detective in town, please use your powers as Essentia to protect your beloved Lumiose City! And...and... Please take all of the Pokémon that I raised for so long! They are yours now!" :"Emma! Don't you mess this up, my girl!" Sprites In the anime In the past, Xerosic, alongside Lysandre and the other Team Flare Scientists, would help those in need, until Lysandre became disillusioned with the human race and sought to restart the world. Xerosic debuted in From A to Z!. He was first seen at Lysandre Labs, receiving information that both Mable and Celosia had failed in their missions to capture and , respectively. He then informed them that Aliana and Bryony would now take on the capturing missions as well. At the end of the episode, he was seen watching the footage Bryony had sent of her encounter with together with Lysandre. He became excited over discovering that Zygarde possessed a power Team Flare had previously been unaware of. He reappeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave!, again coordinating Team Flare's attacks on Squishy and the study of Zygarde's powers. In A Meeting of Two Journeys!, Xerosic traveled to a remote island with a pair of s and some s. They conducted a test of a prototype weapon developed by Team Flare to utilize the energy of the Zygarde Cores and Mega Evolution. The weapon's laser, when fired, caused the trees on the island to grow wildly and begin blooming red flowers. This result pleased Xerosic, who contacted Lysandre with the news. He later continued these experiments in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. Following Z2's capture in An Explosive Operation!, Xerosic was often seen monitoring Z2 and performing experiments on it, using the Giant Rock that Lysandre captured back in Mega Evolution Special III. In Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!, Xerosic and several Grunts sitting in the driver's seat of a truck outside the Lumiose Gym, contacted Lysandre through a Team Flare Admin's Holo Caster. Afterwards, he was seen inside the Lumiose Gym, where he and some Team Flare Grunts set up some of their equipment that they transported from the trucks that they drove in, including glass cases that held Z2 and some Zygarde Cells. In Down to the Fiery Finish!, he used Team Flare's Mega Evolution energy weapon to take control of Z2, causing it to unleash massive roots thorugh Lumiose City. During the crisis, Xerosic remained in the Lumiose Gym, overseeing Team Flare's operation and operating the Mega Evolution energy weapon, and eventually succeeded in controlling Squishy as well. When and Clembot managed to infiltrate into the Gym in The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Xerosic was challenged by Clemont to a battle for the Lumiose Gym. He was also told that his machine was not an invention, since inventions should help people and Pokémon, infuriating him. During the battle, Clembot secretly began disabling the Mega Evolution ray. When Xerosic was defeated, he finally took notice of Clembot deactivating the machine. As he was running towards Clembot, however, he was sent tumbling down a trapdoor, ejecting him out of the Lumiose Gym. In Facing the Needs of the Many!, Xerosic was planning to create Team Neo Flare. He kidnapped Clemont as an act of revenge for defeating him during the Team Flare crisis. He then used his Mega Evolution ray to take control of Clemont. Once , , , and Ash's Greninja arrived, Xerosic ordered Clemont to annihilate them. However, Clemont had placed a microchip on the side of his head beforehand to prevent himself from being controlled. Outraged, he battled Ash and Clemont, but lost. He then attempted to escape by jumping out of his helicopter, but was grabbed in time by Clemont's Aipom Arm. After the helicopter landed, he was arrested by Officer Jenny. Pokémon This listing is of Xerosic's known in the : is one of Xerosic's Pokémon. It was first seen in The Right Hero for the Right Job!, where it battled against some of 's Pokémon, but eventually lost. Crobat appeared again in Facing the Needs of the Many! in which it was sent out to battle Ash's Greninja and Clemont's Chespin, but was quickly defeated. Crobat's known moves are and .}} is one of Xerosic's Pokémon. It was first seen in The Right Hero for the Right Job!, where it battled against some of 's Pokémon, but eventually lost. Malamar appeared again in Facing the Needs of the Many!, attacking and to stop them in their pursuit. It later battled Ash's Greninja and Clemont's Chespin, but was recalled when Crobat was defeated. Malamar's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=最上嗣生 Tsuguo Mogami |en=Abe Goldfarb |fi=Tero Koponen |pl=Łukasz Lewandowski |es_eu=Ricardo Escobar |es_la=Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |pt_br=Mário Jorge}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Xerosic makes his first appearance in the alongside his fellow Team Flare members. He, Bryony, and Celosia witness the legendary Pokémon and rampage through Vaniville Town during a battle with each other. They note that they need the Pokémon to power their ultimate weapon, but currently have no means as to capture them. Xerosic later calls his boss Lysandre, claiming that he has found the tree form of Xerneas. When Malva becomes Team Flare's new deputy, Xerosic informs her that following the clash of the Legendary Pokémon at Vaniville, their residents were captured and imprisoned, and their Pokémon were confiscated. Xerosic agrees to turn the captured residents into a labor force for transporting Xerneas into Team Flare's base. Later, a captured Clemont is bound to prevent movement and his is held captive. Xerosic shows Clemont blueprints for a special machine and demands that he help build it for Team Flare. Xerosic then goes to check up on Essentia, as he needs Clemont's help so that he can focus on Essentia's Expansion Suit. When Team Flare successfully obtains Xerneas, Xerosic oversees the process of using the Absorber to drain its life energy to power the ultimate weapon. The process is interrupted by , who had infiltrated the Team Flare Secret HQ to stop Lysandre's ambition. Although Lysandre eventually manages to defeat X, the battle caused Xerneas to turn back into its normal form. Lysandre is unfazed by Xerneas's presence and tells Xerosic to continue preparing the ultimate weapon. X's friends attempt to keep the ultimate weapon from opening as it is being unearthed, but their efforts fail and the weapon is fired anyway. Despite this, the combined efforts of X and his friends managed to weaken the ultimate weapon enough so that no innocent lives are taken. Xerosic attempts to stop the heroes before they escape, but is only able to successfully capture AZ while Xerneas takes X and his friends back to the surface, where it joins 's team. Malva arrives with Yveltal to attack the heroes, only to be stopped by Xerosic, who states that Lysandre ordered a ceasefire, as Xerneas and Yveltal are evenly matched and their battle would never end. During this event, AZ escapes and warns that Team Flare's actions have put them under the surveillance of , the Watcher of Kalos. Afterward, Team Flare goes into hiding at the Pokémon Village. Xerosic informs Lysandre that Professor Sycamore has become aware of their schemes and has his assistants spy on the Lysandre Café. He states that they must remain in hiding, as Team Flare's attempt to blame the damages done by the ultimate weapon on the Gym Leaders and X's group didn't work to their expectation. Later, Xerosic sends Essentia to find Zygarde, which had been spotted around Anistar City. While she does so, Xerosic investigates the stones located around . After some investigation, he discovers that they are actually an older form of the Absorber used by AZ during his first usage of the ultimate weapon. As Xerneas destroyed the other Absorber when it awakened, Xerosic decides that these Absorbers will serve as a replacement. Xerosic soon notices that Essentia's helmet has been damaged during a battle. He attempts to get in contact with her, but soon loses all form of communication and control over Essentia, much to Xerosic's frustration. When he reports the disappearance of Essentia and Zygarde to Lysandre, Xerosic is ordered to abandon the Expansion Suit project. After learning where Team Flare had gone into hiding, X, Y, and their friends travel to the Pokémon Village to stop Team Flare once and for all. On their way, they are attacked by Xerosic, who uses his Malamar to put everyone to sleep with . With the help of Y's Croaky, X avoids falling asleep and defeats Xerosic. Afterward, X interrogates Xerosic and demands to know why Xerosic attacked his friends on the route to the Pokémon Village instead of at the village itself. Xerosic explains that he attacked in order to regain Lysandre's trust. Malamar then proceeds to get back up and defeat Croaky, leaving X with only Salamè to use in battle. Before X can react, Malamar attacks and knocks Salamè's Poké Ball to the ground before proceeding to attack it. Before its attacks can hit, X's Marisso steps in to defend Salamè, evolving into while doing so. Seeing its teammate defend it inspires Salamè into fighting against Xerosic. To Xerosic's surprise, X reveals that Salamè had a Mega Stone on its tail the entire time, which would allow it to reach a Mega Evolved form when it evolves. Xerosic, refusing to back down, continues to attack the group. During the battle, Salamè evolves into a , and with its Mega Stone and X's Mega Ring, it Mega Evolves into a Mega Charizard X alongside 's , who becomes a Mega Charizard Y. The combined might of both Mega Charizard X and Y proves to be too much for Xerosic to handle, leading to his defeat. Pokémon On hand is Xerosic's first known Pokémon that he had ever since he was an . He was first seen watching and 's rampage from the outskirts of Vaniville Town. Later, he was used to capture AZ at the Team Flare Secret HQ. Near the Pokémon Village, Xerosic used Malamar to attack X and his friends. By using Hypnosis, Malamar put everyone to sleep with the exception of Croaky, who used his tongue to block out the sound, and X, whose ears were filled with water. Together, X and Croaky knocked Malamar down, but he quickly got back up and defeated Croaky. Malamar's known moves are , , and , and his Ability is .}} to battle X and on the route to Pokémon Village. They were defeated by the combined might of Blue's Charizard and Salamè in their Mega-Evolved states. None of Crobat's moves are known.}} Held captive was held captive by Xerosic as a hostage to force Clemont to build a machine for Team Flare.}} In the TCG Xerosic was released as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English XY Series (the Japanese XY Era). It was first released in the expansion before debuting in English in the expansion, with an illustration based on the Yusuke Ohmura artwork of the character. It was also released as a in both expansions, with an illustration by Masakazu Fukuda. Xerosic allows the player to discard a or Special from any Pokémon. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:X and Y characters Category:Members of Team Flare Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Xeros es:Xero fr:Xanthin it:Xante ja:クセロシキ zh:庫瑟洛斯奇